


Type

by verybeautifullie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, High School AU, I am doomed guys, bff means forever, maybe a nerdy blonde meet an energetic guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybeautifullie/pseuds/verybeautifullie
Summary: Can we get happy ending? Like ever after?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Type

They were once best friend for life. One you stride through hell and back.

Then turned to only a friend.

Then, strangers in hallway.

How did this happened?

If you asked Eleanor Raye Bishop, she will said in her monotone voice, ‘High school life fucked you up at some point. Suck it. Move forward.’

It’s not a big deal after all. She’ll find friend who want to stay,not one who went astray.

Someone who is funny.

Someone who is kind.

Someone who go for long way for her.

Someone who okay with her being just herself.

Someone who won’t care if she was just a plain Jane girl. 

Someone who comfortable to hang around with her, not really minded of her famous nickname given by the mean girls, ‘Scarecrow’,

Someone, a friend who offers to walk you back after school end. 

Someone, who in rain and sunshine, got your back.

Cause she too, would done that.

But things don’t always work out like how you wanted it to be.

Someone like Nicholas ‘Nick’ Torres won’t in his right mind wants to stay and be her friend.

Bear in mind, when things are so good to be true,

.... it must be a lie,

... or a dream,

but never a reality.

It’s okay though. She had accepted it long ago.

But her heart wants it otherwise? Such a traitor.

Huh! Screw it. She done being pathetic and hell, she will get through high school and out from this town. Go somewhere and be back, much more better.

Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit rants. I might have too many Ellick’s WIP and been typing using phone right now. 
> 
> I think I might be kinda obsessed with Ellick.
> 
> It might not be good, yay or nay?
> 
> Written in low sugar taken.
> 
> Any good, kind souls, I need constructive ideas and my grammar are really getting rusty. 
> 
> And this works wasn’t proofreads too. Ma bad.


End file.
